Baccano:From the Streets to Revenge
by Lynxlover
Summary: This is a story about a 22 year old out for revenge against Huey Laforet for killing her whole family and friends and using her boyfriend to do it! She seeks the help of Claire better known as the famous assain Vino for training and help. Along the way she meets a whole list of Baccano Characters but will she get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Baccano: From the Streets to Revenge

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a hot sticky day in the biggest city in America. The beginning of summer and already it was blistering hot. I can't miss the subway, unfortunately I can't travel how I want to, across the roofs. I can't draw attention to myself if I want to find him unnoticed.

I steeled myself and went underground. I hated it. The trash in the corners, the homeless ignored, as if they weren't good enough to even look at. One caught my eye. He was in a worn out blue jeans jacket and pants with many holes in them, no shoes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Dumbass." A man yelled at me as I was turning around. He was the one who obviously ran into me. I felt his hand slip into my purse as if by accident. It wasn't. I grabbed it on reflex and twisted untill I heard a crack. All of that happened in less than a second. I put my other hand over his mouth to muffle the shout of pain he was about to give from his broken wrist.

"THAT was a warning", I whispered into his ear, " if you ever do that again next time it'll be your arm." He whimpered in pain and I shoved him away. I looked back at the homeless guy he was looking at me in respect. I felt a ping of sympathy for him, he is just like I was, alone facing the world, depending on the kindness of strangers that was never enough. I remember when I was in his shoes, or I guess feet.

I walked over to him and he seemed to sit a little straighter. I took off my shoes and said to him, "Here take them they look about your size, and the socks."

"oh no mam I don't need them I really don't. Pleas-"

"I insist, you need them more than I do, and as I just demonstrated I can take care of my self."

"Thank you thank you may I inleast know your name?" He asked as I stared to walk away in my now bare feet. I debated for a second he deserved my real name not my fake one .

" Lizan, just Lizan."

What she didn't notice was him looking on with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was lucky, or I thought I was. I arrived at the alavera a full two hours ahead of time. As I walked to a seat at the bar I scanned the current customers for Clair Stanfeild. He was supposed to have reddish-brown hair. I checked every single corner, the ceiling and the corner. Even the floor boards, because the information on this place said it was owned by the Camora. Not your typical Mafia but you didn't want to mess with them. People would say I was stupid to chose a place that was controlled by a mafia family, and if they knew Clair they would say that I was very very stupid, but that was not the case. I chose this meeting place because Clair felt comfortable here. Plus I needed to meet the famous Ronnie of the Camora. I needed information on how to kill a immortal without becoming one. And the reason? Well that's a long story...

It was Graduation. I was just finishing highschool. 17 and I had my diploma in my hand, a steady relationship with my boyfriend that was just getting more serious, and a acceptance to Harvard. I was about to go into the wait in line untill my name was called, to start the begning of my life, untill my boyfriend, Michal pulled me to the side. We had been dating for three years now. I knew his face and expressions like my own. He was nervous, and was trying to hide it, and wasn't meeting my eyes.

" Hey, don't be nervous I'm just graduating. You're still a year ahead of me so please relax." None of the tension in his shoulders let out, something was wrong.

"Hey, can I tell you something? Over there?" He said as he pulled me towards the entrance of the school.

" What are you doing?! I'm due in there in less than a minute!" We were out of the building by then, and that only made him speed up his pace. I twisted my arm and pulled in the way that only black belts knew. " What the hell are you doing?! This is my day you you- " He then leaned in and kissed me, it was an urgent kiss but it stifled my protests. His eyes darted to and fro looking for witnesse.

"Please? I really need to tell you something."

"Better be quike, my grandma's in there and I haven't seen her in mounths." And with that he grabbed my hand this time instead of my wrist and contiued his brisk walk towards the exit of the school grounds heading towards the Iron gate that lead to the street. There he stopped and turned around and hugged me. I didn't know it at the time but his watch had reached 5...4...

"Lizan I'm so sorry." He said as his watch went to zero, oh and the school with all of my friends, and family? It merrily blew up behind us.


End file.
